


The wrong Ron

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted Ron, and couldn't wait even if they were transformed into someone else (Polyjuice party)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong Ron

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #9 – Polyjuice party
> 
> This is one of my favourite stories in the series.

Harry couldn't take if much longer, he was as hard as a broom, and he needed Ron at once. Unfortunately, things were not as easy when he was at a Polyjuice party. Luckily for them they came prepared with a magic two ways mirror, that was how Harry knew Ron was Blaise Zabini.

Trying to hide his painfully hard cock he made his way over to Blaise, who was really Ron, and pulled him away from the crowd. When they were hidden from everybody else, Harry turned towards Ron. "I know you might not like me in this body Ron, but I really need you to help me out with my problem." Ron looked confused, which only annoyed Harry because of his painful erection. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean Ron, I'm in no mood play games when I'm as hard as I am. You said that if I needed you to suck me then all I needed to do was to pull you to somewhere private, I know this place isn't that private, but with a few spells we can make it work."

Harry pulled out his wand and placed the few spells he knew that would make a small room more private. "Please Ron, my cock needs your attention." Normally Harry didn't like begging, but whenever he was as horny as he was right then, he forgot all about it and didn't care how low he went to get what he wanted.

Ron didn't say another word as he sat down on his knees in front of Harry and unbuckled his trousers. Harry released a deep and satisfying growl when his cock first entered Ron's hot mouth. "Oh yes, Ron, this is amazing, keep going," he said, placing his hand on Ron's head. He thought it was strange to feel hard curly hair instead of Ron's bushy soft hair, but as long as he could release himself in Ron's mouth, Harry didn't really care.

Maybe it was the small room, or their situation, but Ron's technique was not the same as before. It wasn't bad, only different. "Oh yes, more, I'm going to come," Harry screamed out. Grabbing Ron's head with both his hands, he held it in place and fucked his mouth as fast as needed in order for him to come.

Remembering in the last moment that Ron still struggled to swallow as he came, Harry pulled out and masturbated himself until he came all over Ron's face.

Eventually the orgasm dabbed off and Harry could relax again. "Thanks mate, I really needed that." Ron stood up and stared at Harry with an unfamiliar smile. "Ron, are you well?" Harry asked, hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

"I'm quite well Potter, thanks for asking," Ron said, but that wasn't Ron's voice. All the blood in Harry left him when he realized he had practically raped a stranger.

"Who," Harry began before he had to stop because he had difficulties breathing.

"I did not take any Potion," the boy replied.

"Fuck," Harry whispered when he realised he forced himself on Draco's best friend.

"I'd do that as well if you want me to," Blaise said. The blood that vanished from Harry's body was now gathering in his cock; luckily it was not enough for him to suffer.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm sorry that I forced you."

"Forced? You offered, I accepted. If you were to offer some more I'll probably take that as well." Blaise opened the door. "I would love an offer combining you and Weasley."

Before Harry had a chance to speak, or even blink, Blaise closed the door behind him. Harry didn't know what to think, _did Blaise suggest a threesome with him and Ron?_ Harry hated to admit it, but he kind of liked the thought of that.


End file.
